


Goblin Scavenger Saves the Wounded Knight

by CRSwords



Category: (r/gonewildaudio), GWA - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, 18+ ONLY, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Breeding, Carrying, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Goblin girl - Freeform, Hand Jobs, Healing, Human Knight - Freeform, Impregnation, Injury Recovery, Kissing, Mutual Orgasm, Riding, Rough Sex, Strangers to Lovers, gwa, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRSwords/pseuds/CRSwords
Summary: After an intense battle between man and orc, a female goblin has come to pick through the field of carnage in search of valuables. During her search, she finds the limp body of a knight surrounded by dozens of slaine foes. She digs in- ready to snatch the prized armor from his body. She is surprised to find him still alive, despite his many wounds. She is ready to put the valiant knight out of his misery, but she begins to have second thoughts. Against her better judgment, she decides to save the human knight in hopes that a more generous deal can be worked out later. Wealth is not the only thing the goblin woman has been craving recently, and perhaps the knight can offer her something of immense value once his body is fully recovered and his quest has been completed.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 14





	Goblin Scavenger Saves the Wounded Knight

**Author's Note:**

> This is an adult script written for an 18+ audience.
> 
> This script is open for anyone to use and adapt as they like, so long as I (u/CRSwords) am tagged in it.
> 
> The goblin girl is a tough woman who has lived and survived on her own for many years. While the human is initially hostile to her, she does not feel any animosity towards him or his race. She has a crass and harsh way of speaking, but she is not intentionally trying to be hurtful to the man with her words. During sex, she loves it to be hard and fast, and she will get extremely into it. She does have a softer side to her hidden away somewhere, and this aspect of her will appear occasionally during the script.
> 
> For her voice, I imagine her to be higher pitched since she is a goblin. She speaks very bluntly and makes a lot of harsh statements. During sex, she might let out more primal sounds and become very vocal with her pleasure. As these are just my interpretations, you as the speaker are completely free to interpret and voice the character as you would like.
> 
> All sound effects and cues are optional. You are free to tweak lines or improvise as you see fit.  
> [sound effects]  
> (cues)  
> *EMPHASIS*  
> "..." indicates a longer pause between lines.

[Crows cawing]

[Footsteps in grass]

(Mumbling/under her breath) Hmmm... Nope- that's trash... This is garbage... Useless shit... Some dull stick?! Fuck. No wonder they got slaughtered here- all these stupid humans brought nothing of value to the fight.

[Walking with clanking metal] I've been getting less and less loot with each battle- Guess the humans ran out of goods. 

Well, at least I got a good haul from following them around. I'll have to find some other army to trail later, now that they're all dead.

Damn shame too, I was kinda rooting for the humans. Orcs are fun to watch in a fight, but they're fucking disgusting the entire rest of the time. Awful what they'll do to that city now, too...

[More walking]

...

Guess I'll head back now, nothing good left... 

Or not! What do we have here?

Well well well, look at this tough bastard! (Small gasp) I remember watching you fight! Did you take down all these massive, ugly fucks by yourself? Sure as hell looks like it! Oh, and your shiny armor isn't completely torn to shreds, too. Very nice, Mr.Knight, very nice.

Ah, too bad they took you out. You seemed to be the only real warrior here. Well, I'll just help myself to your armor now that you don't need it.

[Shuffling of armor and clothes]

Let's see this helmet. Got smacked in pretty good, but how's your head? Guess that wasn't the killing blow- your head looks fine enough. Hmmm... fine indeed. Pretty hot, for a human.

[Armor rustling noises] ...

How the *FUCK* do you get this armor off?! Stupid humans with their overly complicated shit. Is it too much to ask to just strap on a hunk of metal to your chest? I guess so, because you all seem to *NEED* to add on all this extra nonsense...

[Human groans]

(Surprised) AH! Ohhhhh fuck, you're still alive! Damn, even with what they did to you, you're still breathing, huh? Don't see how that can be, but... Shit. I'd be cruel to leave you here to slowly rot away. You out of all these humans definitely don't deserve that.

[Dagger being drawn]

A quick slice to the throat should do the job. Don't worry big guy, I'll make it quick.

...Reallll quick... Any second now... Yup...

...

Damn it! Damn it, damn it, damn it. Why can't I... Fuck!

(Arguing with herself) I can't bring him back. That's stupid. I'm stupid. No point- he'll just die. You'll waste all that time and energy, just for him to die. No point to it. No point, no point, no point...

Aghhhh... fuck. You are lucky I'm a *VERY* generous goblin. You *BETTER* be worth it! (Mumbling) You better not die on me, stupid sexy human...

[Heavy dragging sounds]

(Scene change. Give it a long pause)...

[Damp cave noises- water dripping or air flowing through] 

...

(Gasp) You actually waking up this time? Nice! Didn't expect this, but I guess I'm one hell of a good doctor. (Laugh)

Hey? (Snap fingers) Heyyyy! You there? You hear me? Come on, Mr.Knight, let me know you're not brain dead or something.

...

"Did you win?" That's really the first thing you're going to ask? (In mocking tone) No "Where am I?" or "I'm alive!" or "Thank you so much, oh gracious and beautiful goblin, for saving my life!" (Back to normal tone. Trailing off) Fucking asshole...

Well, hate to break it to you, but you got slaughtered. Didn't even put a good fight, either. I mean, you might have, but the rest of your humans didn't.

...

I'm right here! Open your damn eyes! 

[Sounds of human frantically trying to get up]

Hey, stop moving! Stop! I know I'm some "disgusting" goblin, but this goblin was the one who saved your ungrateful ass. Now sit back down before your wounds open up again. And I think at least, a "thank you" is in order before you try to kill me.

...

No, I didn't bring you back from near death just to torture and eat you. What a fucking waste of time that would be... No, I saved you because... Uhhhh... (acting confident, but unsure of what she actually wants) You-you must be worth something! That's right, you owe me some money... or something...

Look, we can talk about that later. First, I think you need some water and food, right? 

Don't try to hide it! I've been trying to give you stuff while you were out, but you barely kept anything down. You're probably starving, so shut up and eat my soup. It's not poisoned or anything- I promise.

(She moves a few feet away to her stove)

(Distanced voice) Ah, there's the "Where am I?" question. In my home- which is a cave up in the Kashir mountains. It's nice, ain't it? Little damp, and dire wolves sometimes wander in, but I like it and I'm proud of what I've done here.

...

Ha! Carry you all the way up here! Yeah right. I'm a tough bitch, but hell no- I couldn't even drag you ten feet. I got a strong mule and a cart, which you just barely fit in. I had to toss out some good loot for you, too, so... you owe me for that as well!

...

(Slightly mad) Huh? Absolutely not, there's no others! Just me. Fuck sticking with a clan- you humans hate us for a good reason, you know! Most goblins are a bunch of wild, horny, dumbasses who think they're some tough shit, when they're really just a bunch of tiny-cock weaklings! Absolutely miserable to be around- especially as a female. Trust me, going off on my own has been the best decision of my life.

...

Yup, been doing pretty well for myself scavenging around. Ah, you see, I've been following your army for a while now. I like to scavenge the battlefields for good loot- [Footsteps approaching] (Close again) Here's your soup. Eat it.

...

It's just wolf meat! Eat it! ... Not bad, right? Yeah, anyway, I've been picking up after your battles with the orcs and I've been finding some real valuable shit! I guess that also meant all the humans with the good gear were the ones dying... so maybe that's why you finally got wiped out? 

Oh come on, don't give me that look! I wasn't spitting on the bodies or anything. I was just picking up what you left behind! If you didn't want me to take anything then you should have cleaned up after yourselves.

...

Oh, it's not about the stuff, but that you knew those humans, huh? (Softer tone now) Well... (Clears throat) I, uhh, I'm sorry about that. I honestly didn't do anything to their bodies, if that makes you feel any better.

...

Soooo, anyway, that's how I found you. Was picking over that last fight and saw a knight with some gorgeous armor. I thought "Damn, that's got to be worth my own weight in gold!" But when I went over, you were, unfortunately, still alive. So I brought you back, and now you're here! And... you owe me, I guess.

...

What do you mean that doesn't make sense? I saved you- you pay me! It's some simple shit! I thought humans were good with their brains!

...

(Getting flustered) I, uhh, yeah, I could have just taken the armor then... but, ummm... I thought... (Quietly to herself) What did I think? (Back to normal) I-I thought you might give me more stuff! Maybe you have something hidden away? Or you could pay me some gold... maybe? 

...

You really don't have anything else? Hmmmm, that is not what I was hoping for. Well, nothing to do about that, but it's not a problem. Just leave me that armor and we can call it a deal! You can keep the helmet, too- that got all banged up and won't be worth much.

What do you mean, you still need it? No you don't!

...

Pshh, the city? Ha! You're not doing shit for that city. It's been days since the orcs beat you outside of its walls, so I'm sure they've raped and burnt that place to the ground by now! So, there, no need to worry about it- you don't need to go fight anymore! 

...

Holy shit, what's with that look? What are you so upset about? It's not like- Ohhh no. Oh no, was that your home?

It was your home, wasn't it?! Fuck, I didn't mean to... *FUCK!*

(Mumbling to herself) Opening your stupid, fucking mouth like that? Come on! What's wrong with you? Didn't need to say that. Humans actually care about... Shit...

(Talking to knight again) I-I didn't actually see the orcs attack it when I was there, so maybe it's okay? There were a lot of orcs... but the city could have held them off, right? We can- I mean, you can go check on it, once you're feeling better.

...

(Softer tone) You know, I happened to watch you a lot during the battles. You were a badass out there! I thought it was really cool how you would always lead the charge and then just tear those orcs up! Battle after battle! You're a real warrior, you know? Brave, and strong. It never seemed like you would backdown. You just kept fighting... 

I didn't know exactly why I saved you, but I think that was the reason. You were fighting so hard out there- to save your city, I guess- that it didn't seem right to let you die like that. Buried under a bunch of stinking orc bodies that you killed- you didn't deserve that. You deserved to live. Your not dead now, so at least you can still help more people, right?

...

(Quietly) You're welcome, human...

...

You still want to go there, don't you?

Yeah, I get it. Still think you should rest more, but I won't stop you from leaving. You can even change out your armor here- I have some other pieces that might fit you.

...

Nah, don't worry about owing me. A little charity can be nice once in a while, even for a goblin. (Chuckle)

...

You really are persistent. What a noble knight you are...

(Long sigh) Shit... Don't know why I'm even going to ask this but... You know, its nice being by myself all the time, but sometimes it does get lonely, so... if you happen to not get yourself killed and you also just so happen to find yourself in these very isolated and dangerous mountains again... would you mind paying me another visit? You wouldn't have to stay for a while or anything, it would be fine you only stop in just to say "Hi." But I know I'm some nasty little greenskin, and you've got a lot more important things to do, so this is kind of a pointless request...

...

Heh, alright... If you just *HAPPEN* to be strolling through the area, you better stop by. That's a promise. And I'll come kill you if I hear you were nearby and didn't say hello!

...

Alright human, let's get your ass ready to go.

...

Okay, stay safe out there. And... good luck.

(Time skip. Another long pause)...

(Surprised) The hell was?... Ah shit, looks like something wants to die.

...

(Loud/intimidating) Hey! Go ahead, show yourself! Yeah, come on in, I dare you! I got a pointy spear that I am *DYING* to shove up someones- (Gasp) Human? Oh, shit! Ummm, hello? Been a while, huh? I, uh, I didn't actually think I'd see you again. But, damn, you look just as bad as when you left.

...

Yeah, no, of course, you can come in! I'm not actually going to shove my spear up... (clears throat) just get in here!

...

Here, go ahead and lay down on my bedroll- you look like you need a break. And take that fucking armor off, too! That shit is way too heavy and you need to relax.

...

So... how was the city?

...

(Saddened by what he said) Oh... that really is... awful. I'm not so good at saying the right things, but I will say I am *TRULY* sorry. While I can't claim I've ever been in your position, I have lost some close friends before. It's, uh... It's hard! Real hard! So... shit, I'm just going to keep my mouth shut! I don't know why I'm talking here, I'm not going to make you feel any better.

...

Really? Talking with me will make you feel better? Well... I don't see how, but if that's what you think... Then, tell me what happened.

...

You did save some people? That's great! You really are a fucking hero, you know that? 

So you broke some people out of that camp, and then what?

...

Okay, found some merchants to take care of them. But then what? What happened after that?

...

What do you mean "Then I came here?" Why did you come here? Why didn't go with them? Something else must have happened, right?

...

(Slightly angry) Fuck the debt! You aren't serious, are you? You didn't head back into their camp to slice the rest of them up? Or, if you didn't want to die, don't you have some family or friends left in another city you could have gone to?

...

Really, no one... But still, you could have gone with them to some other human city. Maybe you could join up with another army and make those fucking orcs pay? That's what you wanted right? Not to climb up some shitty mountain to see some stupid goblin.

...

I know I saved your life. Big deal! So what? 

...

Okay! Shit, calm down! Sorry. Didn't know it meant that much to you. All that bullshit human honor matters that much, huh? Well, you're welcome. But you're free to go now, now that you've paid back our stupid promise.

...

You can stay for a while, too... if that's really what you want. I'm... happy to have some company again.

...

(Laugh) You really liked it? Yeah, I've got plenty of my special wolf stew cooking right now. I'll grab you a big bowl once it finishes simmering.

...

(Clears throat, sounding nervous) I, uhh, think you need to relax some more after all that bullshit you went through. So... while you're laying there, I'm just gonna unzip your...

[Pants rustling]

I- this is just a traditional goblin technique! When some's had a rough time, it's... polite to help them out. Yup, just what a good clanmate does! Everyone feels better after they cum, but, I mean if you don't want me to, (disappointed) that's fine as well...

...

You're really okay with this? You sure? It's not gross for a goblin to touch you like this?

Well, okay, you said so. I... know it must have been rough out there for you, so I'd like to make you feel a little better. I'll get your cock out and jerk you off real quick. You'll feel better, and then we can be done.

[Pants rustling more]

Holy shit! Your cock is huge! Do all humans?- No way. (Chuckling) Fuck, I've really been missing out...

[Stroking sounds start]

This isn't against some weird, human knightly code, right? No laws against jerking you off? Ha, good.

You were rock hard before I even finished taking it out anyway! You wouldn't have said no even if it was illegal. Were you planning on coming back just to fuck me or something? That's all that was on your mind, wasn't it? Nasty, horny human...

That's fine though- Like I said! It's, uhhh... only polite to help someone out when they need it. And... it looks like you really needed it.

...

Yes, it is goblin tradition! ... Fuck, okay fine, I did just make it up! It's just that... I can't help myself around strong warriors. A warrior that can just *TAKE* what they want and cut down anyone who stands in their way- *FUCK*, do I love that! 

(Starts breathing heavier) Watching you in those battles, wow, I've never seen a warrior with that kind of raw power. With that strength, you should be able to have whatever and whoever you want! It gets me dripping wet thinking about what you could do to me. And when you walked in here absolutely *REEKING* of that powerful man stench- do you have any idea what that does to me? That kind of smell drives goblins into a frenzy! You are lucky I have some self-control! 

And this massive cock is so tempting, too. See how tiny my hand looks around you? Imagining that in me... (moan)

...

Is- does my hand feel good? Am I doing a good job for you? 

(Chuckle) Good. I... really want to make you feel better. 

(Continue/Improv for a little longer)

...

[Sounds suddenly stop] (She stops stroking him)

(Very nervous) Ummmm, I... fuck. I want to ask you... for a favor. While you've been here, I remembered how lonely I've actually been. It's nice here, but without another person, it begins to eat away at you after so many years. And, ummm, I'm starting to get to- well, I've been at an age for a while now where I really want... children. My body *NEEDS* children. I've been so fucking horny up here by myself, and I desperately need to be bred! So... (Deep breath) can you give that to me?

...

(Getting picked up) Whoah! Ah! Hey, put me down- ... on your lap? Is this- does this mean yes? 

(Frantic excitement) Yes? Yes! Oh wow, holy fucking mother above! Ha! I'm going to ride you, then. I'm going to ride you better than any human whore could ever dream of! This tight little goblin cunt is going to milk that cum out of you! (Excited giggling)

(She inserts) Ohhh, fuck! So fucking big! Yes! This is what I've needed for so long. I've needed a *REAL* cock inside me!

[Riding sounds begin]

(Feeling extreme pleasure) Ohhhhh, yes. Ohh yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I've been dreaming of the day that I could feel something like this!

(Moan) Every night I rub this dripping pussy thinking about a real warrior filling me up with his cum. Those thoughts of him shooting his seed deep into me and filling my belly with his children are always floating around in my mind, and now they're coming true! 

I've tried to hunt down some little goblin boys, but they're just so fucking pathetic! I promised myself I would only ever let a *REAL* warrior knock me up, and that's you! I only want your potent seed inside my pussy! I only want *YOU* to give me my beautiful children. I only need your amazing cock inside me! Fuck! Your strength is driving me insane!

(Imrpov more here if you'd like)...

I bet this soft, tight pussy is the best thing you've ever felt. I'm squeezing that cock so hard every time I come down on it and the pressure must be irresistible. I feel like I'm your tight little cock sleave right now that you *NEED* to fill up! The way I grip around you with my walls begging for your cum- there's no way you can hold back! So don't you dare hold back, just use your toy as hard as you want! She wants you to play with her rough! As rough as you want, as long as you fill her with your cum!

I- Ah! [Sex sounds stop]

[General movement sounds]

You-you're going to fuck me like this- standing up? That's... really fucking hot! (Intense kissing) Go ahead and fuck me! Hold me tight and pound me as hard and fast as you can! You better not drop me, though! (Laugh) 

[Sex sounds start again- faster]

(Overwhelmed by the pleasure now- more panting, moans, and grunts, but having a harder time speaking) Oh, oh, oh! Fuuuuuuuuck! (pleasured laughter)

This is what I've been waiting for. Strong arms holding me while you use my body. It feels so fucking good!

My whole body shakes every time you slam into me. (Moan) My entire body is begging for more!

Keep thrusting up into me like that. Just like that! (Moan) Ah, fucking hell, yes!

Keep using me, my incredible human stud! Keep going until there's nothing left in those balls.

(Continue/ improv for a little longer)

I never imagined - Shit! - That human cock would be this! Fucking! Good! 

My body can't get enough of this. Ohhh yeah, I could bounce my fat little ass on you for weeks straight. Fill me over and over again! I'd cum so much I'd lose my mind!

With your stamina, you could do it. Could you keep fucking your little goblin whore? Could you fill her tight pussy over and over until she's just a dripping, quivering mess? 

That's right, my knight, yes you could. Yes you *FUCKING* could!

I want that *SO* badly. I want you inside me forever. I need you pounding your cum into me all the time!

I need you to fill me up right now. Fill me with cum and give me your children!

(Moan) That's all I need right now, that's I'll ever need! 

Please, please cum for me! I'm so close- you *NEED* to give me every drop *RIGHT now!

(Improv more here, if you'd like)

Ughhhh, fuck! Ohh, fuck! Yes... cum with me, my human stud! Ahhhh- (Explosive orgasm, add in some giggly laughter at the end)

[Moving to lay down]

...

I have *NEVER* felt like that before. You really brought the slutty goblin out of me with that dick. (Exhausted laughter)

Ohhhh, wow. I'm going to lay right here on top of you for a while- if you don't mind. Your strong chest feels really comfortable.

Mmm, there's no way you didn't knock me up after all of that. So, thank you for giving me what I wanted.

I didn't think you'd have the energy for *THAT*, but It seemed like you really needed to let it out there, too. I guess we both got what we needed.

...

Human? I... know you have a lot on your mind, and I'm sure there are many things you plan to do, but promise me you'll stay here for at least tonight. Tomorrow... well, we can talk about how to make things right by your people and your city- whatever it is you want to do. But just give me this one night first.

...

(Soft laugh) Thank you, my knight. (Kiss) That soup's probably ready now. You stay there, I'll go grab us some.

__________________________________________________________________________

END

**Author's Note:**

> -As always, thank you so much for taking the time to read my script! I would be very happy if you could provide any feedback to let me know what you think.


End file.
